The present invention relates to a glove including digits and an illuminating indicating system. The glove is preferably to be used by a cyclist to act as an indicator when the cyclist makes a hand signal.
GB 420,208 discloses a glove to be used as an indicator having a first contact member attached to the middle finger of the glove, and a second contact member attached to the thumb of the glove. The first and second contact members are both connected to an electric light bulb on the back of the glove. When the first and second contact members are brought into contact with one another, a circuit is completed to effect illumination of the electric light bulb. A problem with this glove is that the contact members will be subject to much wear by being brought into contact with each other. Another problem is that the contact members will need to be kept clean so that dirt does not stop the circuit being completed. If the contact members get wet, such as when the glove is used in the rain, then moisture can accidentally cause the circuit to be completed. Also, moisture and salts can cause the contact members and other metal elements to corrode. Furthermore, the contact members should be of a reasonable size to maximize the chance of positive contact. This means that the contact members should have a shape to match the rounded shape of a finger or thumb tip. If the contact members are made smaller then they can be made to be flatter but this means that the user must be more accurate in bringing the contact members into contact with one another.